In the case of disorders where someone has a disability as a result of hemiparesis after apoplexy, a decline of muscular strength of the lower extremities is caused by the rupture of the Achilles' tendon and/or disabilities of the range of motion in the joint of a leg or knee originating in a bone fracture of the lower extremities and other conditions if left untreated, an ankle or knee becomes a contracture and chronic disabilities of the lower extremities have been originated.
Therefore, these functional disorders become the training or exercise for the needed recovery.
Also, there are the judgment standards, so-called due to the strength of muscular strength developed in 5 stages depending on the exercise corresponding to the muscular strength and is classified by the following expressions.
In other words;    1) the complete active exercise is performed by completely overcoming gravity with subjective muscular strength and resistivity from a strong external force,    2) the active exercise is available for a disabled person who has strong muscular strength and is capable of doing all of the exercises and is able to add a little resistivity with subjective intention,    3) the active assistive exercise is available for a disabled person to perform a subjective exercise while receiving assistance from his or her own healthy extremities and is capable of using their muscle strength within this degree,    4) the assistive exercise is available for a disabled person whose degree of muscular strength requires the assistance of a caregiver to exercise, and    5) the passive exercise is an exercise for disabled persons who do not have any muscular strength and are unable to control an exercise with their own subjective power to the degree of depending on contraction of a muscle without response.
It is classified to 5 aforementioned stages.
Furthermore, I divide;
a) the motivative exercise is available for a disabled person to perform a subjective exercise for a functional disturbance of an extremity while receiving assistance from both his or her own healthy side and devices. (In other words, in the case of one of the lower extremities is healthy and the other has a disturbance),
b) the assistive passive exercise, which is basically a passive exercise by a physical therapist is necessary, performs exercise by movements of devices to give a passive exercise and
c) the resistive exercise adds a load at the time of an exercise in the case of disabled person with subjective intention while receiving assistance from his or her own healthy extremities to do exercises for a functional disturbance of an extremity with assistance of devices, in this specification.
This exercise concept, which was named “JIKOTADOUUNDOU” by the research of this application inventor and the others, is proposing to the existing rehabilitation medicine and is decided the “MOTIVATIVE” exercise as an English notation and papers were presented at academies.
It is a tentative name from the Japanese word “JIKOTADOUUNDOU”.
For example, exercise and/or training corresponding to the muscular strength of a disabled person become necessary in order to rehabilitate a decline in the function of the lower extremities and disabilities of the range of motion in the joints of legs or knees.
Hereon, for example in the intension of the lower extremities' muscle the plantar flexion exercise causes the foot tip to be inflected to the reverse side from the ankle shrinking the quadriceps, extending the anterior tibial muscle and shrinking the gastrocnemial muscle and Achilles' tendon and dorsiflexion exercise causes the foot tip to be inflected upwards towards the ankle extending the quadriceps, shrinking the anterior tibial muscle and extending the gastrocnemial muscle and the Achilles' tendon.
In the case that there is no ability to exercise oneself, the dorsiflexion and plantar flexion exercise mentioned were performed as a stretch exercise by the movement of the other persons power as a passive exercises by a physical therapist or another person.
There was the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right No. 2,004,587 for the plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercise of the ankle and knee in order to rehabilitate a disabled person who is able to maintain the sitting position with subjective muscular strength for doing those exercises.
There was the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the design Pat. No. 997,739 for the plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercise of the ankle and knee in order to rehabilitate a disabled person who is able to maintain the sitting position with subjective muscular strength for doing those exercises.
The Dorsi-Plantar Flexion training devices can perform the motivative exercise any time at one's convenience.
Also as another example, there is a walker for the structure of medical treatment that caused several proper casters to roll freely to the face fixed under the support guide part and that support guide part which is erect with the front and both right and left sides enclosed in order to assist a disabled person who has recovered to the degree that they are able to perform assistive walking.
And disabled persons who are able to perform exercise and gait training by supporting their upper body half and leaning over on the supporting guide part and pushing it to make the casters move freely, this action can be performed by oneself or when the assistance of a caregiver is needed.
However, it is difficult to perform passive exercises at one's convenience due to human problems.
The walker for medical use, which is used even when leaning over to the support guide part is not suited to be used as training for a person who is not permitted to keep weight on the leg after an operation of a bone fracture because the weight load is linked to the disabled foot during the early period after the operation, however it is permitted to be used by a person who has a disability of the lower extremities muscular strength and nerve that has recovered to some degree.
By the way, the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right No. 2,004,587 has adapted means to move several proper casters and rotate freely under a foot rest that keeps both feet on it and also has adapted securing tools to keep the feet on the upper surface of the foot rest and to allow the feet to detach freely.
Also, a lower extremities function training device of design Pat. No. 997,739 has adapted the means that has a spring under a foot rest and it is possible for both feet to be kept on and to detach freely on the upper surface of the foot rest.
However, in the case of a disabled person who prepares the above patents for the home training plantar flexion and dorsiflexion exercises with their own personal intention, the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion training device and the lower limb function training device exerted the opposite effect sometimes due to exercising as much as he or she can do while expecting early recovery.
Also in the cases that a director or caregiver are not close by, the disabled person who does not keep the caregivers instruction of the exercise repetitions and exceeds the equivalent range of the suited exercise by many times will not achieve the expected improvement.
Although, muscular-strength reinforcement became the purpose of training to the disabled person with whom the improvement progressed, a load is not applied at the time of exercises and it was not able to be used for muscular-strength reinforcement.
In the same time the heavily disabled person could not move the Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right No. 2,004,587, a device of motionlessness condition, by a subjective movement of lower extremities of his or her own healthy side.
The Dorsi-Plantar Flexion exercise device of the model utility right No. 2,004,587 was not used widely.
Furthermore, a physical therapist measured the angle of extremities with contracture and measured the patient's body situation in order to know the condition of the patient.
A physical therapist and a patient were needed in the same place for this measuring.
This invention is used to solve the subjects mentioned above and to aim at offering a lower limb function training device, which can prevent exceeding the proper momentum being used as much as possible.
And it is the secondary purpose to offer a lower limb function training device, which can perform two kinds of exercises.
And also, it aims to offer a lower limb function training device, which can indicate the condition of a patient.